The present invention relates to a palm-top wireless trackball for use with a computer system. The palm-top wireless trackball has an ergonomically engineered hand-hold portion fitting the palm and the finger cushions, a trackball and an enter key at the top side of an operation area defined within the hand-hold portion for operation by the thumb, a stop flange raised from the bottom side of the operation area, a drag key in front of the stop flange for operation by the forefinger, and a transverse groove at the bottom side of the operation area for resting the middle finger.